Fiction for Reality
by ritsu.sohma.rox.my.sox
Summary: A new student named Lennie encounters the Naruto gang in high school...but she's read the manga! What would you do if u already knew who they were? Unfortunately for Lennie, things don't go the way she imagined...eventual SasuHina and other pairings! R
1. New School

This first chapter is an introduction-type thing. Make of it what you like.

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

_My name is Lenka Miyashiro, aka Lennie. I am seventeen years old and I am moving to Japan. And not as a family relocation thing. It's at the whim of my grandaunt. _

_You see, my dad moved to the United States from Japan with his family when he was seven. He met my mom in college, and the rest is history etc etc. So cliché right? And there's more. My dad's aunt's health wasn't doing so well in Japan so he moved her right into our lives. Her sister was my dad's mother. In Japan, my grandaunt had no one left: her husband had died and all but one friend had passed away. Grandaunt didn't like the United States at all. She didn't know anyone and she didn't know how to speak English. I know this because I was about two years old when she arrived and she's been speaking nothing but Japanese to me since I was little. I think it was her way of coping; she didn't want dad to be the only one to talk to. My mother was a little miffed about being left out, but she got over it once I started getting the topmost grades in my Japanese class and even received an award at my junior graduation._

_Although my grandaunt is only of my very best friends, I couldn't hate her more than I do right now. She deemed it necessary for me to go study at a private school for the last year of high school and college in JAPAN. So I'm staying with her last friend and her last friend's grandson. All so I can go to school. In Japan. This is going to be just great. :P_

I woke up still feeling jet lagged, but I knew that today was the day. I had been here for a week, waiting for the first day of the next trimester. I was going to Matsuyama Prepatory High School and I was just starting to accept that fact. Since Japan hates me, school starts in April, which was four months ago. Today was September 1st which would be a NORMAL starting date in America. Alas, no. Lucky for me, these classes were almost exactly the same as the ones I would be taking in America. And I didn't have to waste half a year like some overseas students trying to get caught up on the language. Basically, I had missed one trimester and I didn't know whether that would set me back or not.

Grandauntie's friend drove me to school the day I was ready. When we were introduced, she had coughed so violently that I didn't quite catch it. I just call her "Grandmother", the polite title. Her grandson had escaped or something, because I hadn't seen him at all since I arrived and Grandauntie's friend hadn't said anything. She's elderly and weak so I was nervous about her driving. But we got to school on time and she smiled and waved as she drove away. I adjusted my uniform, smoothing it out in places it had wrinkled in the car. Did I mention it was the most cliched uniform ever? It had the whole Japanese comic book style to it, like I needed more stereotype reinforcement. I had a navy blue pleated skirt, white button-up collar shirt, a navy blue blazer, white knee high socks, and my good luck shoes. Shoes were the only thing that was free choice as long as it stayed within a long list of rules. Mine were converse. Self designed converse, that is. They had flames on them, like on those cool sports cars. I took a deep breath, and looked around. The school wasn't half-bad. As far as I could see, it was made of entirely concrete and glass. Like a fancy technology school, only not.

Well, I thought, here goes nothing. I walked up the sleek white steps and navigated my way through the shiny halls to the main office. A woman in her late twenties/early thirties was at the desk. Seeing no one else in the office, I walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up. "Hi, I'm the new student."

"Ah, you are-" she paused and shuffled through some papers. "Lenka Miyashiro?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Welcome to Matsuyama Prepatory High School. I am the vice-principal, Shizune." I froze. Did I hear that right? SHIZUNE of all names?? Like from Naruto? My favorite manga??

"Nice to meet you…" I mumbled. She shuffled through some more papers, before handing me a few papers.

"There are your class schedules, information papers, an additional map, and some conformation papers your parent or guardian will need to sign," she said, standing up. She walked over to a table on the left side of the room, pressing a button on a speaker.

"Would the Student Body Class President please report to the front office, thank you." She sat behind the desk again and gestured for me to take a seat. I did so, opening my book bag and pulling out the pamphlet Grandauntie had used to make it seem cool. I looked on the back where it listed staff information. I was completely in shock. It said:

PRINCIPAL: Tsunade-sama

I seriously would have fainted if not for a girl who tapped my shoulder and caused me to look up. I went into shock yet again.

"Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura." A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes smiled at me. I faintly smiled back.

"I-I'm Miyashiro Lennie," I said, forcing the words out, still staring at her.

"I'm the Student Body President, as well as the Senior Class President. Since we have a while until school starts, I will show you around." I wordlessly handed her my schedule. She scanned it.

"Okay let's go," she walked out briskly as I followed. She walked me to all my classes in order and I marked them down on my map. Then she walked me to my locker, warning me that I would need it so make good use of it.

"If you have any questions, this is my schedule so you can probably catch me between classes or even in class."

I nodded dumbly as the first bell rang.

"That's the warning bell. It means you have five minutes to get to class," she said, smiling. "See you later!"

"See you," I waved, slightly dizzy. It was unreal. I was in a school with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura. Would there be more Naruto characters??

My first class was PE. For some reason, I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I walked into the locker room, wondering what it could be. I changed into my PE clothes: navy blue mesh shorts and a white T-shirt with "Matsuyama Prepatory High School" emblazoned on the front. Only when I went to they gym to line up with all the rest of the students, did I realize why.

"WELCOME BACK YOUTHFUL CHILDREN! DID YOU ENJOY YOUR THREE DAY WEEKEND?! I HOPE YOU KEPT UP WITH EXERCISING AND STRIVING YOUR HARDEST!!"

Oh. My. God. I stared, unbelieving. It was real. It was so real. To my luck, the man in the scary green jumpsuit looked directly at me.

"You! I do not know you! Come here!" I walked numbly to the front. Gai sensei was talking to me. The real live Gai sensei.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Miyashiro Lennie."

Let's just say the rest of the class left me wishing Gai sensei was never invented. I was raining sweat out of my body, or that's what it felt like at least. More disappointing was that no one in my class resembled any sort of Naruto character. Maybe I was imagining it. I changed quickly with the other girls, and checked myself in the bathroom mirror as I was leaving. Hm. It wasn't that bad, I still looked like a non-disheveled person.

I wandered back into the main building and up to the second floor for Science class. I was wise this time and checked my schedule for the name: Asuma Sarutobi.

As soon as I walked in, an exact human form of Asuma Sarutobi stood in front of me.

"You must be Miyashiro Lenka," he said loudly. I jumped back slightly.

"Yes, and you must be Orochimaru sensei," I forced out. He smirked.

"What sass, I am going to make you introduce yourself to the class." Darn. I was TRYING to be nice. So when the students had mostly filled up the seats, Asuma had me stand in the front of the room.

"Hello. I am Miyashiro Lenka. I moved here from the United States and am staying here for the next five years. I am glad to meet you." I promptly started walking to a seat in the BACK of the classroom because not only was Asuma mean, but potentially a humiliation machine.

"Now class," he announced. "Since you have finished a trimester, I will now announce your seats for the new trimester."

Great. He's probably going to put me up front :P And guess what? I was right. Front row, in the center. He then proceeded to call out other names. I mainly tuned him out and stared out the window.

"…Haruno Sakura…Hyuuga Hinata…Ino Yamanaka…Sunagakure Gaara…Akimichi Chouji…Uchiha Sasuke…Sunagakure Kankuro…" The names drifted in and out of my scattered brain until I finally registered them. I whipped around violently.

I spotted Sakura and she smiled slightly, then turned to the front, copying down something. I scanned the room and spotted several people that could have no other explanations for their identity. A girl with a long shining blonde waterfall coming out of a ponytail and blue crystal eyes. A petite girl with long dark hair and the palest lavender eyes I'd ever seen. A prince, fair skin skin and deep eyes that stared boredly forward. A tattoo caught my eye: love, it said. A munching of chips in the back made me smile. And a boy with too much eyeliner on and crazy designs across the plane of his face was almost asleep in the second to last row. I turned to the front, realizing I should have been taking notes the last few minutes of class. I took out a notebook and raced through the notes that would take everyone else the rest of the period. I sat and stared at the board. Who else was here? What other teachers would I have that I would know?

(time skip)

After quickly greeting Grandmother, I rushed to my room and collapsed on the bed. It had been a long long day. I was still shocked slightly. I mean, who wouldn't be. I got to school with the cast of the Naruto manga. Every girl's (or if you're really weird, guy's) dream. I was also exhausted from feeling so shocked. Apparantly the teachers were going easy on me because I was new. I reached into my desk and pulled out a tattered olive notebook. I flipped open to a blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I started my first day of school in Japan. It's full of Naruto characters! Most of the stuff even matches up! _

_The Sunagakure siblings moved here from the Northernmost island, on the edge of the DESERT. Sakura is the smartest girl in the grade, Shikamaru SLEPT all through fourth period math and said "TROUBLESOME" a total of FIVE times during lunch, Hinata Hyuuga STUTTERS kinda when she's nervous, Chouji loves Ruffles, Neji is Hinata's cousin and also has PALE LAVENDER eyes, Rock Lee is this unstoppable force of nature that wears ORANGE bracelets and GREEN training shoes, and Naruto Uzumaki says "debattyo" more than any other word ^.^ It fits PERFECTLY. _

_Also, Uchiha Itachi is a college student (I learned this from Naruto—seriously, he will tell you ANYTHING). He got drunk one night and crashed the car while his mom, dad, and Sasuke were in the car. Sasuke and Itachi survived, but Sasuke hates him. _

_And get this—Sasuke Uchiha's grandmother is the woman I have been staying with!! I'm staying with THE Sasuke Uchiha!!!!!_

_Can't Wait 'Til Another Day of School,_

_Lennie_

The entire story will not be in the POV (point of view) of this character. She will most likely become a side character. I'm trying to give you a sense of the school, but don't worry I have a sort of sketchy chain of events already set out in my head. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sasuke Senses Something Strange

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

It's official. Sasuke Uchiha had the biggest headache ever recorded in history. The first day of the new trimester and his head couldn't stop pounding from all the chaos. Sakura Haruno had been annoying him since first period that morning. For some reason, she thought that since he tolerated her presence, she could then jabber on pointlessly about school drama, class meetings, pep rallys, new students, and whatever else popped into her head.

_I really don't give a crap about that stuff_, he mused and wondered if he should say it just like that to Sakura tomorrow. He imagined her jaw dropping to the floor and then telling the teacher.

It was also unfortunate that Naruto had ended up in four out of six of his classes. _I swear_, he threatened, _if I hear that dobe say "debattyo" one more time, he's going to end up in the middle of the East China Sea with nothing to stay afloat._

Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, but today everyone had seemed a hundred times more annoying. All the feelings were just too petty for him. Like seating arrangements in class. So what if you don't sit next to your friends or whatever. And the he said she said was the oldest thing in the book. Sasuke just couldn't wait to go home and clear out his head.

He walked up to the door and unlocked it. He dumped his back pack on the kitchen counter and got himself a glass of water.

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out from the den. Oh, right, he thought. He followed the sound of a Japanese soap opera.

"Hey Grandmother," he said, forcing a smile.

"How was school?" she asked.

"It was fine," he lied. "I have homework to do. I'll be down for dinner."

"Okay," she smiled. "Go and work hard."

He grabbed his backpack off the counter and proceeded up the stairs to his room. Grandmother was okay, but she was old and boring to live with. Not like he had any other choice. His other legal guardian would be his older brother. That will never happen, he though furiously. He stomped to his room, feeling the need to vent. Collapsing on the bed, he took deep breaths, clearing his mind of everything. It was completely silent…and that's the way Sasuke liked it. He had almost dozed off when he heard a faint humming down the hall. Annoyed, Sasuke sat up. _Did Grandmother come upstairs? The doctor said not to tax her body like that_…

He walked down the hall, closer to the sound. It sounded like music…but not like any sort of music he had ever heard before. It was weird…like in another language or something. He threw open the door. Inside, a girl with long dark brown hair was sitting on the bed, reading, with a several dozen books scattered on the bed. A suitcase was propped against a wall and the closet was open slightly, revealing clothes hung neatly by color. The laptop on the desk was showing the blue and green welcome screen on the desk. The girl looked up, flushing. When she saw him, she grabbed the small books and tossed them in her closet, shutting the door firmly. (A/N: Naruto manga books XD)

"Do I know you?" Sasuke rudely asked…he was kind of…unsure about what to do. I mean, what else do you do when there's a strange girl living in your house and you had no idea?

"Um, hi," the girl said in a high, nervous voice. "I'm an exchange student…" Her voice and gaze trailed off under his scrutiny.

"What are you doing here then?" he questioned.

"Well, uh, my dad's aunt's friend is your grandmother…and so I'm staying here because my grandaunt wants me to…and yeah," she trailed off again. Sasuke didn't buy this one bit.

"I don't believe you," he said bluntly. Her mouth dropped a little.

"What? Why?" she demanded, in a burst of confidence. He drew back a little at her hostility.

"It doesn't sound real," he stated simply. She rolled her eyes and Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Don't YOU tell ME what's REAL, mister.(A/N: a little irony here, since he's the supposed "unreal" one) Since you haven't been here for a week, I don't expect you to know who I am anyway," she snapped. "I'm Lennie Miyahiro, the new student. You're Sasuke Uchiha, you're in my second, fifth, and sixth period class. I also happen to know that you're an arrogant jerk, so get out of my room."

Sasuke blinked, then smiled arrogantly.

"Just stay out of my way, fangirl," he smiled tauntingly, then closed the door on her blushing face.

(next morning)

"Good morning Sasuke!" Grandmother said as he shuffled into the kitchen. He grunted in reply. School was designed to torture him by waking him up early. He spotted that girl again. She blushed and excused herself, mumbling about needing to get her backpack.

_Like I need another fangirl_, he groaned to himself. _Sakura's worth a thousand as it is. Ino…she's worth two thousand, if not more._ He hoped today would not be as annoying.

"Good bye Grandmother," he yelled as he grabbed his skateboard and went out the door. The fresh air felt nice as he raced the clock to get to school on time. The rush and the adrenaline felt good.

That was ruined when he walked into the courtyard. All the guys were hanging around a tree with Naruto sitting on a bench.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "I beat Lee! I beat Lee!"

Sasuke looked around.

"Beat him at what?" What kind of pointless game were they doing now?

"We raced to Tsunade-sama's office and back," he grinned smugly. Sasuke calculated that.

"How the hell did you win then?" he demanded. Naruto huffed.

"Like I couldn't win on my own-"

"You couldn't have," Sasuke said. "It's impossible."

"Who says?" he yelled.

"Because," Sasuke laughed. "The leadership room is right next door. And everyone knows Sakura is in charge of the banner for the dance."

Chouji and Kiba roared as Naruto turned dark red. Even Shikamaru opened his eyes to smile at Naruto. Even Shino looked like he was smiling, but Sasuke could never tell.

"BUT," Naruto added. "Lee got stopped in the hallway by Jiraya-sensei." So Naruto had raced, but stopped when he neared the office, letting Lee get caught running into the office, while saving himself the humiliation of Sakura seeing him running in the hall. _Figures_, Sasuke thought, _but he's still an idiot_.

"Oooh, you're such a cheat Naruto," piped in Tenten. Everyone turned. She and Neji had come over, notecards clutched in their hands.

"What are those for?" Kiba asked.

"Science," Neji said.

"Yeah," Tenten added. "Asuma is giving a pop quiz today."

"ON WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "WE JUST GOT BACK! NO WAY HE COULD—"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke snapped, sensing a headache.

"Good luck studying," Tenten said smugly, then flounced off with Neji.

"I think they like each other," Shino commented. Kiba nodded.

"Ugh, yeah right," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No way they like each other. They're probably just studying."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kiba, glancing at them.

"Does it look like they're flirting?" Sasuke retorted. Everyone looked. Each was firing off questions and the other was answering just as fast, determination in their eyes.

"It looks like they're just studying," Shikamaru said, resting his head again. "Don't analyze them, it'd be too troublesome."

_He's right, why am I so interested? I don't care actually, I was just trying to prove my point. Because I was right. I just know when people like each other and when they don't. _

Suddenly, Kiba jumped up.

"Hey Hinata!" he called, waving. Sasuke smirked. _And Kiba likes Hinata._ She had been deep in coversation with Lennie Miyashiro who was smiling and nodding at whatever she had said. Hinata Hyuuga looked up and blushed at all the people looking at her. Sasuke looked away, bored. All he could do now is listen to stuttering that would definitely give him a headache or tune them out until the bell rang. He chose tuning out.

"H-hi Naruto," Hinata said. "Hi e-everyone else."

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said, waving. Sasuke smirked. _Poor Kiba_, he though sarcastically.

"Th-this is L-lenka," she murmured, gesturing to Lennie. Lennie grinned and nudged Hinata.

"Call me Lennie," she said, smiling at everyone. "Don't worry, I already know who you guys are…I um, Sakura showed me…the yearbook...from last year...yeah…"

"Not likely," Sasuke interrupted, quizzical. If Sakura was talking about people, it was obvious she would throw in opinions. If she threw in opinions, it would be impossible to understand her. She just jabbered on about people's histories with other people, using made up description words. _A new girl could understand Sakura? Impossible. Like literally not possible. Like Naruto being stylish_. "So how do you know us really, if at all?"

Lennie blushed, but was saved having to answer due to the bell ringing.

_This is interesting_, Sasuke thought, _it's weird…and interesting…_

Thanks for reading! I was really pleased on all the feedback I got, I really appreciate it!


	3. Disturbance is Brewed

Hey everyone—I totally meant to put this chapter up whenever I actually posted the second one. Because I had had the second one done and I thought I had posted it last week, but I guess I had just only uploaded it…sorry!

And as a heads-up, this story is an eventual SasuxHina because I am usually a SasuXHina fan but I do support most pairings, but not weird ones like GaiXTsu.

I will probably make a SasuSaku later on for those of you who would like that better (_on account of this whole SasuxHina story is a betrayal to my bestest friend ever, who is a devout worshipper of SasuxSaku_).

So this is another Sasuke POV and I hope you enjoy it! (_btw, POV=point of view. To some of you, this is stupidly obvious, but for newbies—like I formerly was—who don't have any clue what this means, I have kindly spelled it out to save you the embarassment of having to ask like I had to :P_)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

_Chapter 3: Disturbance is Brewed _

"Hey there partner," Sakura chiruped, plunking herself next to me. _Dear Kami, couldn't she just leave me alone?? Sure, she could wave, smile, say "hi", etc, but I don't want to __**talk**__. It's a big waste of time. Stupid Kakashi sensei. Why did he put Sakura __**and**__ Naruto in my group? Couldn't I have people who __**don't**__ talk. Like that one kid Yuki who sits in the back. Or Hinata. Yeah, Hinata. She's smart and can keep her trap closed_. _What was it I was thinking of telling Sakura yesterday? Oh yeah, I remember now._

"Sakura, shut up," I said, burying my head in my arms. "It's too cold for jabbering." As mean as it was, it was slightly true. As September rolled on, the weather was becoming increasingly colder. Tsunade sama was even allowing dress code violations in favor of students who wished to wear scarfs, underclothes, mittens, hats, even jackets.

I peeked through my arms at Sakura. She looked slightly afronted, but she wasn't talking. That was a good sign—peace at last. Too bad it only lasted about two seconds.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" a loud voice hollered from the doorway. Several people's heads turned. I steeled myself for a disruption in the likeness of a tornado.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Sakura yelled. "Don't yell in the school room!" Naruto zipped to our table faster than he could down a bowl of ramen, and let me tell you, that's _**fast**_. He sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey partner," he grinned. She moved his chair farther away and patted her perfectly straight hair.

"I'm not _dirty_ Sakura-chan," he whined, moving his chair back.

"But you sure are loud," she retorted. "Couldn't you stand to be like Sasuke-kun for a minute? He's not causing commotion." Naruto glared at my supposedly sleeping form.

"But he's not even doing anything," he complained. "What a slacker."

"Class hasn't started yet," Sakura informed snippily. Approximately two seconds later, the bell rung, signaling the start of class. I made no move to "wake up".

"See? He's just-" Naruto almost got his sentence out, but grunted abruptly. I assume a blow had been dealt to his abdomen. The dobe.

I probably had slightly dozed off, but was awakened by a slam of the door. I raised my head to see Kakashi sensei strolling in.

"Good afternoon class," he greeted cheerily. "I expect you had a good lunch break?"

"Yeah," yelled Naruto. "Where've you been Kakashi sensei!? Reading porn!?"

"I was held up in the teacher's lounge," he replied cooly. "Now get out you're text books, and read pages 325-267; we are going to review Japanese mythology—"

"Excuse me?" a girl appeared in the doorway. She looked like a college student, with red hair and glasses. Sasuke took an interest, not in the girl, but in the note she was holding. It had Tsunade's desk icon on the top.

"May I help you?" Kakashi asked. The girl nodded, holding out the note for Kakashi to take. As soon as he did, the girl walked to the doorway and turned around. She looked directly at me and winked conspicuously. Everyone looked at me to see my reaction. I simply tilted my head on my fist and closed my eyes, like I was going to fall asleep. I opened my eyes when Lennie Miyashiro yelled out something from the second row that I couldn't quite understand. She looked back and forth from the girl to me and started jabbering to her seat partner, Hinata. Hinata looked confused and whispered something back. Lennie stopped, then laughed weirdly. (A/N: Lennie was speaking in English about recognizing Karin)

"Ahem," Kakashi coughed, while reading the note at the same time. The red-headed girl left and Lennie and Hinata shut up. "If you don't mind Miss Miyashiro and Miss Hyuuga, we need to focus on the lesson. Oh, and Sakura Haruno—you have a schedule change."

If actions had sounds, this sound would be similar to ten meteors hitting Japan all at one exact point—Haruno Sakura's fifth period desk.

"What!?" yelled Lennie. "She has a what!?"

"Sakura. Haruno. Has. A. Schedule. Change. Okay. Class?" Kakashi said slowly. "Pack up you're stuff Haruno, you've been transferred to my sixth period History class and into Kurenai sensei's fifth period Language Arts."

"What?" Naruto shouted, who had not been paying attention. I muffled my chuckling with my jacket. Sakura gathered all her stuff and walked silently to the front of the class. She took the note from Kakashi sensei and walked, with all eyes on her, to the door. At the door, she paused and looked up at me. I hope she wasn't going to try and be a slut like the not girl. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the desk, not wanting a wink from anyone else, especially not in front of the class, and especially not from Haruno. When I looked up again, she was gone. It was about time that girl stopped trying to get my attention.

As soon as she left, the whole class had begun jabbering about Sakura and her schedule change and how disappointing my reaction was to the most popular girl in the grade. Psh. She's too annoying. Sure she's nice and she cares for me and crap, but that bubbly thing she's got going on is just way too much. Kakashi had pulled out his stupid porn book and hadn't noticed all the commotion.

"You," a voice snarled. I looked up. Surprise—it was Lennie. I glanced at her seat, Hinata was waiting next to it, eyes on us. When she saw me look, she blushed and looked away. I found myself feeling amused.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" she snapped. I focused back on her. The word _bossy_ ran through my mind.

"Hn?" I asked carelessly. Naruto watched, fascinated by this girl's attitude.

"Don't you 'hn' me," she half-yelled. "Why don't you respond to Sakura's feelings?"

"Because she's annoying," I said. Lennie's mouth fell open.

"She is not!" The indignant words did not deter my opinion of Sakura Haruno.

"Why do you care so much, Miss Nosy?" I retorted. I must have been wrong before, she didn't already know us, she probably went out and dug up dirt on us. She probably only nosed around in the school profiles. It must be an American thing. "If I don't like Sakura, why should I go out of my way to be nice? Would I just lead her on like not? FYI, The answer is no, so go back to your seat, fangirl."

Her face probably turned five shades of red, despite how tan her skin was.

"I am NOT a _fan_girl," she hissed. Her eyes were boring into me with such conviction, I believed her. _Whatever, that just makes her a stalker._

"Then why are you so interested in the gossip aspects of this school," I replied, smirking. She was about to say something when Kakashi suddenly woke up from his porn stupor.

"Hey," he shouted. "Sit down! You guys are totally out of control!"

Lennie gave me one last glare and started back to her seat.

"Miyashiro! Sit down," Kakashi thundered. The girl who was just so confident turned into a small speck in the universe.

"But my seat is over th-" she began to protest. Kakashi glared. She scurried to Sakura's now empty seat, the only other empty desk besides her own.

"Now," Kakashi began in a loud voice. "It doesn't matter where you are sitting now, as I am assigning a spontaneous project and you will sit with these seat partners for as long as I will it so."

A silent groan echoed throughout the spirits of the class. Kakashi ordered everyone to pack up their stuff and stand against the wall. He proceeded to call out names in groups of three.

"These three desks," Kakashi pointed to three desks up front. "Will be Miyashiro, Uchiha, and Uzumaki." Lennie sat as far away from me as possible, cheering up when she realized Hinata's group was on her left. After Kakashi had rearranged us, he finally gave us the punishment.

"Your assignment: research several gods and goddesses in the Japanese mythology chapter. I don't care if some groups do the same ones but if the class as a whole does not cover all of them, you all will lose one letter grade." He resumed reading, leaving the class half an hour of free time.

"Okay, I want Amaterusu and Susanoo," Lennie announced. "Anything else is fine."

"Fine," I said, not wanting to argue anymore. "Naruto go argue with other people about who's doing what."

"Why do I have to-!" Naruto started to yell.

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked. "Two detentions!"

"What!?" he screeched. "You were reading!"

"One for the porn crack you made earlier in the class and one for not being sensible and not listening to Sasuke! He's been better than you have all class, and what he's asking is reasonable! If you want to argue with people, do it with students, not with me. Now go and make yourself useful." Kakashi finished his rant, sat down, and continued reading.

Naruto sulkily obeyed Kakashi sensei and within five minutes, his yells could be heard over everyone else.

Sasuke took this chance to open his book and actually read the chapter. It was actually pretty interesting, if even totally ficticious. When he glanced back at the clock, he realized there were only two minutes until the bell rang. He couldn't see Naruto, so he turned to Lennie, who had been talking to Hinata.

"Hey," he said. She turned around, eyeing him with disdain. "Which gods and goddesses do we have?"

"I think the question is, how many do we have," she snapped. "Because you are such a genius, you get Naruto to argue and he thinks whatever he has is a good deal. So while other groups have normal amounts, we have eight."

"Eight??" he repeated disbelievingly. She nodded angrily.

"If you had just done it yourself-"

"Watch it Miyashiro," he said warningly. "You could have easily done it as well. Or are you not nosy enough to know how to manipulate people into giving you what you want?"

"You're a jerk Uchiha," she sneered. "Don't expect me to not even see that. You jump to conclusions about people because that's what you want to see. You distance yourself from others because you can't stand human relationships. How about you do us all a favor: why don't you go pull whatever is in your ass and get a life?"

"There you go again," he said arrogantly. "Lashing out at others when they call you on all your BS."

Hinata tugged on Lennie's arm and said something Sasuke didn't quite catch, but sounded kind of familiar. Lennie angrily shook her head and started jabbering on in English_. So_ _that's why she says things I can't really hear. She's speaking in English._

"We need to get a head start on this project Uchiha," Lennie said diplomatically after her talk with Hinata. "Naruto could come over Saturday."

"Fine," he conceeded darkly. Would these weird outbursts and controlled behavior keep happening? She's so weird. "But I get to tell Uzumaki."

"Deal," she said indifferently. Sasuke left class swiftly, sweeping the hallways with more alert eyesight. He was determined to find the dobe. Uzumaki was so going down for this.

End of Chapter 3

Thanks for reading!


	4. Naturally, Naruto Notices Nothing

3rd person POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. All copyrights go to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: Naturally, Naruto Notices Nothing**_

"I'm hungry," Naruto complained. "Where's the ramen? You promised—"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke drawled from the other side of the room. He still was ticked that Uzumaki had given them eight gods and goddesses. "I'm trying to take notes over here. I can't focus when you're yelling every five minutes."

"I second that," Lennie's voice called from behind the desk. "If you can just get one done, then we can have food. But until then, we have to make a good effort into this stupid project." Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"But I'm hungry," he protested. Lennie sighed. She had accepted the fact that they had eight gods and goddesses to research and write about and there was nothing she could do about it. She and Sasuke had made a pact in sixth period on Friday to be civil to each other, and they ended up friends. Sasuke was actually tolerating Lennie's eccentric speech manner and Lennie was managing to ignore snide comments, as big a sacrifice as it was to her ego. I mean, who wouldn't want to get on Sasuke Uchiha's good side—even if he didn't _know_ he was THE Sasuke Uchiha. As for Naruto, Lennie was becoming increasingly annoyed by his juvenille behavior. What was Masashi Kishimoto thinking?? Couldn't he have matured him a little?

"Naruto, we wouldn't even have to do a whole lot of work today if you had just counted how many we had and how many we didn't have," she said. Naruto grumbled something unintelligible and picked up his pencil. Lennie got up and plugged her iPod into a black box. Pressing a button, strange music began filling the room. She went back to her corner and began humming along.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked. Guitars, drums, and…a violin? It was weird, but it sounded okay.

"Taylor Swift," she said. "Only the greatest country music artist ever!"

"This stuff sucks," Naruto said, his stomach grumbling again.

"Country…music?" Sasuke asked inquisitively. What sort of thing was that? Lennie explained about what "country music" was, glaring at Naruto from time to time.

"I need ramen," Naruto pleaded.

"Is it really the greatest or is that just you're opinnion?" Sasuke smirked. Lennie grinned.

"It is truly the greatest," she said matter-of-factly. Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"RAMEN," he ordered, jumping up and down on the bed. "NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!"

"I'm just going to satiate the beast, all right?" Sasuke asked Lennie, standing up. She nodded, while staring at the jumping Naruto quizzically. _That's what I mean about immaturity_.

"You go do that," she said and Sasuke went downstairs to heat up some instant ramen. Naruto fell off the bed. Lennie laughed.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his side. Then turning to Lennie, "Stop laughing!"

"I can't," she managed to say, while still cracking up. Music began blasting from Lennie's pocket. She turned off her stereo and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Lennie-chan" greeted Hinata._

"Oh hey, what's up?" she said, cradling her phone on her shoulder, taking her iPod, and scanning through the songs.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, forgetting his hunger. Lennie waved him off, but he persisted.

"_We're doing Kakashi sensei's project," she said, sighing. "It's taking a while and I wondered if you knew anything about these specific gods and goddesses."_

"Who is it!?!?" Naruto pressed.

"Yeah we're doing that too, who's in your group?" Lennie continued, ignoring Naruto

"_Yuki and Kiba…you have Naruto in your group right?" she added shyly. _

"Yeah the dobe haha," Lennie teased. She turned to Naruto, "Can you get my text book? It's in the closet."

"Who is it? Tellllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Naruto whined. _Dear God, this child has a one-track mind_.

"It's just Hinata!" she said exasperatedly. "She needs help on the project, so can you get my text book?" Naruto went over to the closet and began rummaging around.

"_H-he's at your h-house?" Hinata gasped_.

"Um, yeah," Lennie said. "Is that bad thing?" A clunk was heard from the closet.

"_W-w-well not r-really, b-but it's sort of s-strange?" Hinata tried to convey her point. _Unsuccessfully, mind you.

"Is it that some traditional modesty thing?" Lennie asked.

"What's 'modesty'?" Naruto yelled from in the closet. Lennie cast an annoyed glance in his general area.

"_Y-yes," Hinata said vigorously. "And you are alone with boys, which is not good."_

"But they're dobes and I don't like them or anything," Lennie said. Naruto squawked and she added, "Not like that anyway. And I could totally beat them up if I wanted."

"_My group is just communicating over instant messaging," Hinata said. "Nothing risky."_

Lennie almost laughed. You could get stalked online. Everyone knew that. Well, maybe in America they did.

"I'll come online then," she said. "I wanna talk to everyone."

"_Okay, just log in and search hyuuga1227 oka-?"_

"Hey what's this?" Naruto yelled, coming out of the closet with small books. There was a slight problem. They had little drawn characters of blonde ninjas on them. Dropping the phone, Lennie charged at him.

"Put those down dobe, don't look at them!" she screamed. This was bad. If anyone found out that they were a fictional character, it would not be good. Tackling him, she wrestled with him over the books in his hands.

"Um…?" a voice was heard from the doorway. Sasuke looked apprehensive about the scene in front of him. Lennie blushed furiously and with one last pull, she yanked the books out of his reach. Naruto whined.

"That's not fair! They have me on them!"

"No they don't!" she shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Can I see?" Sasuke asked, handing Naruto the ramen. Which, distracted Naruto enough not to care about the books. He sat down to eat.

"No!" she yelled, hurling them into the closet and shutting the doors again. "Those are my private…drawing books!"

"You draw pictures of Naruto in your sketch books?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No! Well, yes. Kind of!" she stumbled. "They um…might look like him, but not really. He looks a lot like one of my other friends…in America…and they look very similar, but those pictures are of my friend…Nathan…Yeah, um it's an American name."

Sasuke nodded slowly at the awkwardness. _Maybe their her diary pages or something_.

"Um…okay then." _Whew_, Lennie thought. _Bad lie, but I got away with it_.

"Dis if goo rah-mung," Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Oh, Lennie," Sasuke said abruptly. "Did you need your text book? Because it's downstairs…"

"WHAT?" she screeched. _So I sent Naruto into my closet for no reason??_ She went to her laptop and pushed the power button, then stomped downstairs to retrieve the text book.

"Ahhh," Naruto sighed contentedly, patting his stomach. "Good meal Sasuke."

"Holy crap Naruto," Sasuke said disbelievingly. "That was ten packs."

"No wonder I'm still kind of hungry," Naruto mused. Sasuke's mouth dropped. "Normally I have about fifteen…"

"You are a stomach," Sasuke concluded. "A scientific experiment gone absurdly wrong. They probably tried to create a way to dispose of trash completely and then you came out."

"What?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Back," said Lennie brushing past Sasuke and to the computer. She clicked on her username and her page started loading.

"So what's the game plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we could work really hard and get all this done this weekend," she said. "Or we could keep meeting and working on it in parts. Which would be better?"

"Now," said Sasuke. "We can get it over with."

"Later," said Naruto. "I can't focus all at once."

"I choose now, even though I'm a procrastinator," Lennie said. "Naruto, you've been overruled. C'mon, we can type it up instead of writing." She pulled up a document and began typing the names of all the gods and goddesses.

"Now we need their basic information," Sasuke said, flipping through one of his books. "This book has some good stuff."

"Okay, you and Naruto use these tabs," said said, tossing them sticky notes. "to mark information and the god/goddess' name."

"And what are YOU going to do?" Naruto demanded. Lennie grinned.

"I am going to chat online, because I already finished Amaterusu and Susanoo. I'll do the last one later," she said, pulling up a chat screen. Grumbling, Naruto and Sasuke got to work. "Oh suck it up, it's not due until Friday."

"Yeah but you said we have so many that we're doing them now," Sasuke said. "So if we just finish it, then we won't have to worry about doing it later."

"Nah," Lennie said absentmindedly. "I changed my mind. I'm just going to procrastinate. Suprisingly, the work in Japan hasn't overwhelmed me."

"It overwhelms me," said Naruto. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and began to tab. Lennie snickered, then became serious.

"But you work extra hard to catch up," she said. "Plus, you're a native Japanese person. I don't know any customs or anything. Everything I do seems weird to everyone. Like just like ten minutes ago, I was talking to Hinata and OH MY GOSH MY PHONE!"

She ran over and checked it all over. Naruto looked at her weirdly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. She patted it and plugged it into her charger. Then she went back to her computer.

"It's just a phone," Sasuke said. _Maybe whatever she did wasn't weird in America…the laughing, the music, the gossiping_. Maybe, but Sasuke doubted it.

"But its MY phone," she said protectively. Seeing his reaction, she added, "And it's a BlackBerry."

"Whatever," he said, although he was slightly impressed. "That's just some American trend."

"Oh yea? What's _your_ phone?" she sneered playfully. He pulled it out. Slid it open and close right in Lennie's face.

"A Nokia N96. Black," he said cooly. "You know you worship it."

"Whatever," she said, trying to cover up her surprise by chatting online again.

"What are you even doing?" Naruto asked. "I'm bored and I don't want to tab or write anymore."

"How many do you have done?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at his paper.

"Uh…one. And I started on the second one," he said, pulling out his phone. "I wanna talk too!"

"How many did _you_ finish?" Lennie asked Sasuke. Smirking, he held up three fingers and began texting on his phone. Lennie rolled her eyes. What a show off. Turning back to the computer, yet again, she realized they had both logged into her chat, which had been growing immensely since she started it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**hyuuga1227**: thanks 4 all the info lennie

**wall.E—lenn.E**: np hina hime XD that should totally b ur sn

**hyuuga1227**: no way :P

**haruno~xo**: gosh, did kakashi sensei really give u all of that?? Dat's crazy

**wall.E—lenn.E**: unfortunately yes

**ramen_ramba**: sup guys

**haruno~xo**: oh…hey uzumaki

**determined!youth!of!might!**: how many have you done so far naruto?

**ramen_ramba**: ONE! WHOO!

**UcHiHa723**: baka, that's not a good thing

**wall.E—lenn.E**: only you naruto..only you…

**flower_child**: lol sasuke

**haruno~xo**: don't b so pretentious ino

**flower_child**: shut up haruno

**wall.E—lenn.E**: PEOPLE. CHILL.

**determined!youth!of!might!**: very well! We shall continue our online communication in a peacful manner!

**ramen_ramba**: what the heck?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: I was going to say the same to you naruto…what is up with ur sn

_**Master*of*Mystery**__ has entered the room._

**ramen_ramba**: oh dammit, who invited HIM

**wall.E—lenn.E**: who is he?

**Master*of*Mystery**: hello :) nice to meet you, my name is sai

**wall.E—lenn.E**: HOLY COW WHAT REALLY ????

**hyuuga1227**: lennie…

**Master*of*Mystery**: um yea, my name is sai. What is yours?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: hi hi hi, im lennie, lennie miyashiro im a new student DO I HAVE ANY CLASSES WITH YOU?

**hyuuga1227**: lennie! relax!

**UcHiHa723**: lol…

**haruno~xo**: r u okay lennie? u seem kinda…hyper

**flower_child**: how observant of u, ur sooo smart

**haruno~xo**: oh why don't u go soak ur head yamanaka

**determined!youth!of!might!**: ladies! remember our peaceful pact!

**haruno~xo**: want to help with something lee?

**determined!youth!of!might!**: of course!

**flower_child**: oo la la ;)

**haruno~xo**: shut UP yamanaka

**determined!youth!of!might!**: what is it? what may I assist with!?!?!

**haruno~xo**: well we need a lot of volunteers for this Friday's dance…

**UcHiHa723**: oh yea, that thing…

**determined!youth!of!might!**: of course I will help! anything! u name it!

**haruno~xo**: great! :D do you know of anyone else who could help? that question is open to anyone!

**hyuuga1227**: kiba and shino could help? ill ask them monday

**determined!youth!of!might!**: ill get tenten and neji!! I will be back!

**ramen_ramba**: I WILL HELP YOU SAKURA

**haruno~xo**: …fantastic

**flower_child**: LMAO u gots lots of *help* haruno

**haruno~xo**: *ignoring that* where r u getting ur dress?

**flower_child**: me was thinking…downtown somewhere?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: ooh ive never been downtown, is there like a mall?

**flower_child**: yep yep yep! and me and tenten know this awesomest store! we could have a "girl shopping thing"!...oh and haruno too

**haruno~xo**: oh very clever :P

**ramen_ramba**: HAHAHAHA

**Master*of*Mystery**: :)

_**password**__ has entered the room._

**wall.E—lenn.E**: u guys need to like tell me who is who okay? cuz I totally didn't kno u guys had sn's till 2day

**password**: im shikamaru

**flower_child**: his sn is like that because his password is password because he has no imagination

**Master*of*Mystery**: that doesn't explain his sn…that just gives away his password…lol...

**flower_child**: oh ahaha well he was lazy and didn't want another thing to remember so he just made his password and sn the same

**wall.E—lenn.E**: ahhh that's so cool!

**ramen_ramba**: I don't get whats so cool about it

**UcHiHa723**: she could say the same for ur sn

**wall.E—lenn.E**: lol! I kno rite? Ramba is like mexican or something

**flower_child**: like from mexico?

**Master*of*Mystery**: haha, ur so funny ino

**flower_child**: um…yes I am XD

**haruno~xo**: lol…and you say that I'm the dumb one…

**flower_child**: what was that haruno?? *grr!*

**hyuuga1227**: so are we going shopping?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: sounds like it :)

**haruno~xo**: great! We can meet at my house k? round 10 am

**flower_child**: ooo ok

**UcHiHa723**: lennie turn off that music

**wall.E—lenn.E**: no way man

**hyuuga1227**: what music

**wall.E—lenn.E**: LENKA XD I was named after her :DDDD

**ramen_ramba**: its not that bad

**wall.E—lenn.E**: yea! everyone go look her up on youtube!! shes hecka awesome!!

**password**: remind me later

**UcHiHa723**: but I don't understand any of it

**wall.E—lenn.E**: american songs r way cool, don't hate! brb

**flower_child**: ??

**haruno~xo**: what is she doing?

**ramen_ramba**: shes like…idk

**UcHiHa723**: I think shes changing the song..yea ok she changed it

**wall.E—lenn.E**: (english) IM LEAVIN AND NEVER LOOKIN BACK AGAIN

_leavin has been uploaded into the chat_

**UcHiHa723**: …

**haruno~xo**: the background sounds are weird

**flower_child**: w/e this guy is HOT look him up!

**Master*of*Mystery**: interesting

**hyuuga1227**: it's a catchy tune

**haruno~xo**: oo he _is_ hot

**ramen_ramba**: IM BLONDE TOO SAKURA

**Master*of*Mystery**: lol…

**haruno~xo**: erg…

**UcHiHa723**: change the song

**wall.E—lenn.E**: k…how about this one?

_leave the light on has been uploaded into the chat_

**wall.E—lenn.E**: that's david cook, he won american idol…u kno that singing competition

_**insector_collector**__ has entered the room._

_**PUPPYmaster **__has entered the room._

_**PUPPETmaster **__has entered the room._

_**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**_ _has entered the room._

_**smart_n_sweet_10**__ has entered the room._

**wall.E—lenn.E**: explainin' time!

**flower_child**: LOL! puppy/puppet I totally get it

**determined!youth!of!might!**: what clever uses of your young talent!

**haruno~xo**: um, im just going to guess at some of these because some of them r new

**UcHiHa723**: I think I know which one is neji

**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**: so you recognized the truth did you?

**UcHiHa723**: in your dreams

**PUPPYmaster**: im kiba XD

**PUPPETmaster**: im kankuro XD

**PUPPYmaster**: our names just rock dude…they just rock

**haruno~xo**: when did u make those sn's? u guys r always changing them :P

**PUPPYmaster**: i think we thought of it wednesday, them made them 2day

**hyuuga1227**: insector collector is shino…he collects insects

**ramen_ramba**: and its CREEPY

**wall.E—lenn.E**: lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that is an awesome play on english words shino

**insector_collector**: why thank you

**haruno~xo**: where's gaara and temari?

**PUPPETmaster**: idk, doing hw probably

**wall.E—lenn.E**: omg…u guys totally don't know how cool this is XDDDDDDDDDD

**hyuuga1227**: how cool what is?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: nuthin nuthin nuthin :))))))))))

**UcHiHa723**: dude, im serious lennie—turn off the damn music

**wall.E—lenn.E**: no! hey—do u guys listen 2 like…other asian music?

**haruno~xo**: some…like who?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: I could play some TOP or S.H.E.

**Master*of*Mystery**: S.H.E. is hot

**flower_child**: what?? No way! Ella is hella bad ella=hELLA bad! How could u think that sai??

**haruno~xo**: TOP TOP TOP TOP TOP

**wall.E—lenn.E**: lol, my friend in America does the same thing…she like goes crazy over him

**smart_n_sweet_10**: who WOULDN'T

**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**: top is ugly tenten :P

**smart_n_sweet_10**: NUH UH

**hyuuga1227**: he is not neji!

**flower_child**: HOW COULD U SAY SUCH A THING

**haruno~xo**: DIE :O

**wall.E—lenn.E**: NOT cool neji NOT COOL

**Master*of*Mystery**: nice going neji :)

**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**: this is ridiculous, I was just putting in an opinion…

**smart_n_sweet_10**: KEEP YOUR OPINIONS TO YOURSELF

**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**: yea…im just going 2 go now

_**HyUuGa=AbOvE+U**__ has left the room._

**PUPPETmaster**: what other kinds of music do americans listen to?

**PUPPYmaster**: know any chinese artists?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: uhh our music is very diverse…I pretty much listen to anything, except rap

**Master*of*Mystery**: music is like candy—you have to throw out the rappers

**wall.E—lenn.E**: haha!

**flower_child**: LOL SAI UR SO FUNNY

**haruno~xo**: did u even understand that ino?

**flower_child**:…yes

**wall.E—lenn.E**: its an english play on words though…

**flower_child**: im not *dumb* gosh

**ramen_ramba**: hahaha! Ino ur so funny

**hyuuga1227**: um naruto? That wasn't supposed to b a joke…she was being serious…-.-'

**flower_child**: U WILL DIE TOMORROW UZUMAKI

**haruno~xo**: school starts Monday

**flower_child**: U WILL DIE ON MONDAY UZUMAKI

_**ramen_ramba**__ has left the room._

**UcHiHa723**: im bored, change the music lennie

**wall.E—lenn.E**: no, I love taylor swift

**determined!youth!of!might!**: what music?

**wall.E—lenn.E**: im playing my stereo

**password**: im bored, c u all monday

_**password**__ has left the room._

**haruno~xo**: oh tenten, were going dress shopping tomorrow at 10 ok? Meet at my house

**smart_n_sweet_10**: oo cool, what store?

**flower_child**: THE AWESOME ONE

**smart_n_sweet_10**: sweet! Oo ok ill ttyl I g2g

**flower_child**: bai bai

**haruno~xo**: wait! will u help w/ the dance preparations?

**smart_n_sweet_10**: um…ill try and make room from all my studying, ok?

**haruno~xo**: k thanks!

**smart_n_sweet_10**: np!

_**smart_n_sweet_10**__ has left the room._

**haruno~xo**: anyone else want to help?

**PUPPETmaster**: I VOLUNTEER GAARA AND TEMARI

**wall.E—lenn.E**: uh oh…that's not good…

**UcHiHa723**: LOL

**insector_collector**: is that a wise choice…?

**PUPPETmaster**: course it is! They love that stuff! oo here they come now!

**Master*of*Mystery**: this will be fun, i'll help out

**PUPPYmaster**: me 2, I wana c sunakagure do some work around here

**haruno~xo**: ill just sign them up okay?

**hyuuga1227**: is that such a good choice?

**PUPPETmaster**: course it is! wait, here they come ILL ASK

**hyuuga1227**: oh wait! Kankuro…they might get angry…

_**PUPPETmaster**__ has left the room._

**Master*of*Mystery**: I think they forced him to sign off :)

**PUPPYmaster**: haha ur probably rite...what a weenie XD

**wall.E—lenn.E**: oh dear…

**determined!youth!of!might!**: I am sorry to bid you farewell, but I must do my daily run around the town!!

**wall.E—lenn.E**: oh DEAR…

**determined!youth!of!might!** has left the room.

**UcHiHa723**: in that case, im going to go to the gym

**haruno~xo**: okay sasuke, that sounds good…build up those muscles and keep u healthy and stuff! I keep healthy 2…by…eating healthy

**UcHiHa723**: haruno, u make no sense

**flower_child**: bye sasuke!

_**UcHiHa723**__ has left the room._

**haruno~xo**: wahh I sounded so DUMB!!! I need ice cream :(

**flower_child:** beatchu 2 the ice cream store!

_**haruno~xo**__ has left the room._

_**flower_child**__ has left the room._

**wall.E—lenn.E**: so who is left?

**hyuuga1227**: me

**Master*of*Mystery**: sai :)

**PUPPYmaster**: KIBA

**insector_collector**: shino

**wall.E—lenn.E**: so what's up

**PUPPYmaster**: nothing much…i got all my homework done…how about u hinata? :)

**hyuuga1227**: what? me?

**Master*of*Mystery**: no, the other girl named hinata :)

**wall.E—lenn.E**: rudeness much?

_**Master*of*Mystery**__ has left the room._

**wall.E—lenn.E**: w/e…

**hyuuga1227**: well um, im not doing anything much…oh wait, I g2g my sister's calling me

**PUPPYmaster**: what? oh…bye…

**wall.E—lenn.E**: bye hina hime! ^.^

**hyuuga1227**: lol…bye

_**hyuuga1227**__ has signed out of the chat._

_**PUPPYmaster**__ has signed out of the chat._

_**insector_collector**__ has signed out of the chat._

**wall.E—lenn.E**: ahhh im ALONE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ugh," Lennie said. "They all signed off."

"Finally," Sasuke muttered. "They were being weird. Especially **you-know-who**." Naruto looked up from his phone.

"Hey! I thought you were going to go to the gym!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Typical Naruto, he didn't notice the physical presences in the room, but he remembered the elctronic ones…

"Hey! Sakura was trying to be nice," Lennie scolded.

"She ended up sounding senile," Sasuke said indifferently.

"Well I think you two look cute together," Lennie said, searching Sasuke's face hopefully. Naruto looked up also. Sasuke grimiced.

"No way, Haruno is just my friend," he stated almost viciously. "Nothing else."

Lennie turned away, conqured, and started opening her e-mail. If Sasuke didn't like Sakura, who else could he like? Her Sasu-saku-fan-girl hopes had been crushed…

"Besides," Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "Someone else already has the hots for her."

Lennie glanced at Naruto, his face waay too focused on the tiny little screen in front of him and his ears were the color of ripe tomatoes. A suprising though struck her. He looked so cute, like a little schoolboy hiding his crush. Maybe Sakura could return _his_ affections? She supposed they _were_ adequately cute for one another. Pondering the logistics of it, Lennie decided Naruto was too crazy for Hinata anyway, even if she did admire him a lot. Maybe Kiba was a potential match for Hinata Hyuuga. He was really into her actually…

"Why don't you just go and _actually_ go to a gym?" Lennie suggested waspishly, feeling sorry for Naruto's sudden exposure. What a jerk Sasuke was.

"I'll go get us something to eat," Sasuke said breezily, ignoring her. "I think we would _**all**_ be more relaxed."

"Don't pass this tension off on me!" Lennie shouted as he went downstairs.

"Hey Lennie?" Naruto asked, eyes still set on his phone.

"Hm?"

"Can you…like, not tell anyone?" he asked nervously. "About…you know…"

"Of course I won't!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't ever!"

"Good, I'm glad I can trus—who's THAT?" Naruto demanded, pointing at the screen. Lennie turned and looked. She had been on AIM sharing photos with her American BFF, Sarah. The bar at the bottom was flashing bright oragne, alerting her of the newly imported picture from Sarah.

However, the flashing light was not the main feature. Sarah had yet again sent her one of her numerous drawings. It filled the whole screen with bold pencil marks and vibrant color.

It was a picture of Kiba Inzuka.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Gaining Confidence

Hinata POV, have fun reading!

_**Chapter 5: Gaining Confidence**_

I should have lied. I would have lied. But my natural instincts prohibit me from not **not** telling the truth! I could make up a surprise assignment? Or maybe tedious chores around the house? I know! I would pretend to be sick!

I quickly busied myself with anything I could do in my room. Making the bed, pulling off all the sheets, then making it again. Taking shoes out of the closet, sorting by color, then putting them back in. Same goes for clothes. When I ran out of things to do, I ran down the stairs, only to run twice as fast back up. Ten times. Twenty times. Fifty times. Finally, after half an hour, I collapsed on the sofa and turned on the TV, sweating more than I ever had in PE with Gai sensei. My cell phone rang. Desperately, I willed myself to be more aggressive, to not pick up the phone. My manners won, I dug it out and answered it seconds before it would have gone to the message system.

"H-Hello?" I asked weakly, already knowing who it would be.

"Hina-chan!" a voice exclaimed. It was entirely way too excited for something so dreadful. "Where are you?? We're ready to leave!"

"I'm, um…s-sick," I managed to fight my conscience off and lie for real!

"What?" Lennie yelped. "For real? When did you catch it?" Oh my, what did I catch? Catch from what? I hadn't planned on this!

"I caught the fever," I murmured softly, wincing at my lie. "I heard it's g-going around."

"Hang on tight Hina-hime!" she said into the phone. Why she calls me that, I do not know. "Get dressed okay? I'll be right there!" The phone went dead. I couldn't believe it. I clearly told her I was sick and she would be coming anyway?? _That girl_, I shook my head. As unwilling as I was, I got dressed. Not because I wanted to, but because when she came over (which she definitely would) I didn't want her to see me in my pajamas; it was too embarassing to think about.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, there's a knock on my front door. I'm about to get it, but Hanabi beats me to it.

"Tell her I'm sick," I hissed as her hand is turned the knob. I can't tell if she heard me.

"Hello Lennie-kun," Hanabi greeted, giving Lennie one of her rare smiles.

"Hey Hana-chan!" she chiruped. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's hiding in the kitchen," Hanabi said. "Have fun prying her out of the house."

"Hiding?" Lennie's voice inquired, sounding closer. _Curse that child_, I thought.

"You'll see," Hanabi said, passing through the kitchen and gesturing to me in the corner. She promptly left and went upstairs.

"Hina-hime!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing over there! Sakura is waiting, let's go!"

"Lennie, I-I'm not r-really feeling u-up to it," I tried to explain. Lennie frowned, then brightened up.

"Oh right! Here," she said, rummaging around in her purse. "My mom sent me this stuff. I hate it, but it works miracles. It's called Sambucol." (A/N: it's horrible, nasty stuff)

"M-Medicine?" I stuttered. _No way, I extremely dislike medicine. I detest it. I abhor it. If it were a person, Kami forgive me, I would kill it_.

"Do you have a spoon?" she asked, unscrewing the top. I could smell the sticky, sweet berry smell. I almost threw up.

"Lennie!" I exclaimed. "Um, I-I'm not r-r-really s-s-s-s-sick." She looked surprised.

"What?"

"I-I don't w-want t-to go," I muttered, looking down and fiddling with my two index fingers. After a long silence, I looked up. Lennie was looking at my hands and smiling. When she saw me looking up, she cleared her throat.

"Don't worry Hina-hime!" she cooed. "It will be so much fun! We're just going to the mall and getting a dress for the dance."

"B-But I've n-never gone s-shopping b-before," I trailed off, looking down again. "A-And I w-would l-look weird in c-comparison t-to all of y-you g-g-guys."

"No you wouldn't Hina-hime!" she protested. "I'm going to help you, don't worry. Shopping isn't that hard, you just have to pick something you like, okay? And people differ, so don't compare yourself to someone with pink hair or blue eyes or long legs. You're you and we will find the right dress for YOU. There's no comparison Hinata Hyuuga, you are definitely prettier than all of them. _**I**_ always thought so, anyway."

"I am not," I said defiantly. "Sakura and Ino and Tenten and you are all so pretty, I just don't belong…"

"Y-you t-think you d-don't belong??" Lennie laughed. I nodded, unsure of why she was laughing; Lennie continued in a more serious manner. "Hinata, you belong here more than me, don't you worry."

For some reason, the certainty in her voice made me feel a little more relaxed. I let her pull me upstairs to get my cell phone, money, and purse. Then I followed her out the house without argument, to Hanabi's amazement. Once in the car, Ino turned up the radio and they started singing along and laughing at their off key notes. Even Lennie was singing along to the chorus. It was a happy scene, but I was only watching from the sidelines. I wasn't in the picture.

We parked on the third floor of a giant parking complex and took the elevator down. The rest of the girls chattered about what type of dresses and colors looked best on them while I stood in the corner, not knowing. I hadn't shopped for dresses before. It hadn't ever occurred to me that I needed to wear one. The elevator let us out across the street from the mall.

"This place is creepy Ino," Sakura said. "What kind of shopping expeditions do you and Tenten go on anyway?"

"Chill Sakura," Tenten soothed. "The mall is very safe, don't worry. This is just the south streets…you should get out more. This is just how it usually is."

"I've been busy planning the dance," Sakura snapped. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"The name is stupid," Tenten snapped. "How much effort could you be putting into a 'Fall Ball'?"

"It rhymes in English," Sakura said. "You're not the highest grade ranking girl in the grade, so I'd shut it if I were you."

"Chill guys," Ino said, stepping between them. Lennie nodded vigorously in agreement. "We're here to have _fun_, remember?"

"Whatever, just be careful crossing the street," Sakura warned. "Keep your purses close and be sure not to get separated." Worriedly, I clutched my purse. _Great, now I'll get pickpocketed! This isn't just tiresome, it's also dangerous!_

"Lennie," I whispered, tugging on her jacket as we crossed the street. "I'm not sure about this…"

She stopped on the other side of the street, and pretended to tie her shoe.

"Hey, I'll meet you inside okay?" she told Sakura.

"Okay. We'll be right inside," she said uneasily, glaring at a guy leaning on the wall who had been eyeing her for a while. He winked and she gave him a rude gesture before rushing inside with Ino and Tenten following her closely.

"So what's bothering you Hina-hime?" she asked.

"I-I just don't want to do this!" I exclaimed. "I don't wear dresses and I don't have a date to the dance so what's even the point of me going and I can't sing along to songs and and and—"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Lennie said. "Take a deep breath." I did so shakily.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you," she said. "Because silly things like not liking dresses and not singing out loud to songs and not having a date don't usually bother people, unless you want Naruto to ask you?"

"No, not that," I muttered, blushing. "He's never going to ask me anyway."

"You never know," she said uncertainly herself. "He might…"

"Yeah," I said bitterly. "Once Sakura disappears."

"Hey," she said. "You still haven't told me what's really bothering you." I took a more confident deep breath.

"I've n-never done this b-before," I confided. "I don't k-know if I'm doing this r-right. I don't fit in, I've never bought d-dresses before or tried them on before or d-drove in s-someone else's car before…and I just don't k-know."

"Hina-hime," she said. "You **are** who you **are**. And who you are is just _great_. You're doing _great_. No one thinks you're weird. If you had sung, they probably wouldn't have looked at you differently than when you _didn't_ sing. Besides, that's not really your thing, ne?"

"No," I said, smiling faintly. "But I'm not confident, I never know what is right and what's not right or how to act…"

"None of us really do," she said, putting her arm around me. "But that's what life's all about right? Finding out what's "right", right?"

"I suppose," I said, feeling not so nervous anymore. "So I just try on a few dresses? Then I pick the one I like the best?"

"Yep," she smiled reassuringly. "And if you don't like the store, then you go to a different store. Pretty simple, ne?"

We giggled and headed into the store.

"Hey baby," a man called. It was the same one who had been eyeing Sakura. Only this time, he was walking toward us. "Hows about you and I go get a bite to eat. You look to thin, you should eat somethin'."

"I think he's talking to you Lennie," I whispered. She frowned, but sped up her pace. The door was about ten feet away.

"Aw c'mon sweetie, don't be like that," he crooned, grabbing my arm. I screamed. I hadn't known that he was right behind us. And I thought he had been talking to Lennie. Like lightning, Lennie struck his head with her fist. Yelping, he rubbed the spot where she hit. Before he could protest, she delivered a swift kick to…well, yeah…that place…

"Don't touch her," she snarled, then proceeded to cuss him out in English. I could tell because she had been teaching me some of her more common English phrases and I could differentiate between the language tones.

The man glared at us and walked off as Lennie shook her fist after him. I noticed that a lot of people had been paying attention.

"Lennie," I whispered, tugging her jacket again. "We're causing a scene."

"Doesn't matter," she declared loudly. "Let all those dirty scoundrels see what happens when they underestimate girls. You never know which ones aren't so weak, they are even stronger than them."

An elderly grandmother with a bag of groceries and two young grandsons began to clap on the corner, smiling broadly. Lennie smiled and waved to her. I dragged her inside before she drew more attention.

As soon as we were in the glittering walls of the mall, Lennie turned to me.

"You okay Hina-hime?" I nodded dumbly.

"T-That was s-so amazing Lennie-chan," I said. She grinned. "It was also c-crazy, how did you do that?"

"Three years of Gong Fu," she said, pulling me to the third store on the right. "C'mon, I see Sakura's ridiculously pink hair."

This first store contained way to revealing clothes for me to even think about looking at. So I sat in the dressing room, the designated clothing critiquer for the dresses. So far I had been saying "yes" and "no". Ino promtly came out of the changing room with yet another "no" outfit. Actually, it was more of a "no way in heck" outfit. It was bright lime green mini dress, with white and blue ribbon bows across the hems and an orange belt on the waist. What that girl was thinking I had no idea.

"No," I said firmly. Her face fell. "Try something more subtle."

"But I was thinking more "punk"," she protested. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Give that up Ino," Sakura said, emerging in a tan strapless dress that tapered to her waist and then flared down to her knees. "Sai is rocker, not punk. What do you think Hina-hime?"

"Oh not you too," I groaned and she grinned. _Why did everyone think it was cute to call me that? What was wrong with Hina-chan??_

"So what do you think?" she prompted again.

"It's okay I guess, but it's not the greatest dress ever," I said uncertainly. "I think you should wear green to bring out you're eyes."

"Hm," she mused. "It's always hard to find a good green though…"

"How're you doing Tenten?" Ino called.

"Ugh," a voice moaned from the next stall over. "This store is retarded Ino, these clothes don't fit and they have the weirdest colors."

"Yeah," Lennie agreed. "This was like the cutest thing I could find and it still looks weird beyond explanation."

"We can just go to our store then," Ino mumbled, along with something like "no one appreciates punk".

We went up to the third floor, Sakura listing all the things that needed to be done for the dance in such a short time and Ino and Tenten throwing it ridiculous substitutes to make preparations go faster.

"Color water so you don't have to get punch delivered," Tenten cried.

"Plug in stereos simultaneously and play the radio instead of hiring a good DJ," crowed Ino.

"You guys are doofuses," Sakura complained, but smiled all the same. Lennie and I laughed as Tenten and Ino began to imitate Gai sensei as a dance chaperone.

The store Ino and Tenten had dubbed "the awesomest store on the planet" was very high class. It was cheery enough and had shiny silver racks lined with stylish clothes. Soft music played in the background as a girl with four ponytails approached us.

"Hello, welcome to-" she broke off, grinning at us. "Hey guys!"

"Ohmigosh," Ino exclaimed, hugging her. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Since last Thursday," Temari laughed, hugging each one of us. "Looking for dance dresses?"

"Yep," Tenten said.

"Why was I not invited?" Temari asked in mock hurt.

"I tried to call you," Ino protested. "But your brother answered and said you were out."

"Eh," Temari shrugged. "He's a weirdo."

"Hey, can I study your History notecards on Monday?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, set eleven or twelve?"

"Twelve I think," Tenten said. "Thank you so much!"

"Enough of this school stuff," Lennie said. "Where are the cutest clothes?"

"Haha," Temari said. "Your guy's sizes are more over in the section to the left of the dressing room."

"Got it," Ino said, making a beeline for that direction. We laughed and followed her.

"I'll be over by counter if you need me," Temari said, waving us off.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino quickly picked out several dresses while Lennie meticulously sorted through all the clothes. I hung back and stared at the rack, seeing the dresses, but not really seeing them.

"Hina-hime?" Lennie's voice broke through my stupor. "See anything you like?"

"I-I don't know," I said honestly.

"Okay," Lennie said with ease and picked up a strapless red mini dress. "Would you wear this?"

"No way," I said, shocked at such a dress. She grinned.

"Okay, so no strapless dresses," she said, picking out a dress with a long sleeved gown with a neckline plunging practically to the waist. "How about this one?"

"Now you're just being silly," I said. She laughed.

"Nuh-uh," she protested. "I'm showing you what you **won't** pick so you will pick the ones you will pick."

"That made no sense," I said, laughing.

"Just go find a dress you would stand to try on," she said, sticking out her tongue. I looked carefully through a rack, starting to actually look at the clothes and weigh if I would actually wear it or not. I found two dresses that looked okay. One was plain black with a square neckline, three quartersleeves, cinched at the waist, and flowed down to my knees. One was midnight blue of a strange flowly material with ribboned straps and small white polka dots all over. It had material running horizontally below the bust and a bow right in the center. It was very cute, but I was afraid it would hug my body too tightly and be way too revealing. I really liked it, but I still didn't know…

"Ready?" Lennie asked with three dresses draped over her own arm. I saw white, green, and blue. I nodded and walked into the dressing room to see an argument at its climax.

"Give it to me forehead! I saw it first," Ino yelled.

"Now _**way**_ Ino-pig! I fit in it better," Sakura shouted. The object of their desire was a dress. It was a really cute dress, though. Something other people would call "sexy". Strapless, black, and a bold red sash around the waist. The kind of dress that would make boys drool. I shook my head as if to clear such impure thoughts.

"I'm trying to impress a _REAL_ boy though," Ino screamed. Sakura's face flushed the same color as her hair.

"What do you **mean** _Ino-pig_?" Sakura demanded.

"Whereas I actually have a _living chance_ with Sai, you have _no chance_ with Uchiha Sasuke," she sneered. As Sakura was about to retort, Tenten, who had donned a purple and brown dress, silenced her.

"Shhh. Look," she whispered. We peered out of the dressing room to see a red-haired girl enter the store.

"Karin," Lennie breathed. Not that it was out of the ordinary, Lennie had this strange fascination with watching people. But only people she deemed worthy of watching, like Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi sensei, and many other staff and students.

"What a slut," Ino and Sakura whispered simultaneously, then glaring at each other. Karin rudely dismissed Temari's help and Temari fumed behind the counter, glancing carefully in our direction. We watched as she ruffled through some of the more risque things and began to walk over to the dressing room.

"Hide," Tenten hissed. We all crowded into one stall and stood on the bench so our feet wouldn't be visible. We heard her go into the stall and change, humming Amuro Namie's song: New Look. And I only knew that because Lennie was obsessed with all kinds of music. (She had all sorts of music saved on her iPod, BlackBerry, computer, and music website accounts.) After only ten minutes, we heard her purchase her item and leave.

Ino and Sakura headed for the door, but Lennie blocked them off.

"You two need to _chill_," she said firmly. "That dress isn't the color for either of you, so I suggest you pick out different ones. If you don't agree, Tenten, Hinata, and I will not let you leave until you sort out whatever problems you have with each other."

"But she's always picking fights," Ino complained. "I had the dress first."

"It's not my fault it was too big in the _upper area_ for her," Sakura sniffed.

"Oh no you did NOT just say that," Ino shouted.

"Hey!" I roared. They stared at me, but I was fed up with their bickering. This argument didn't even have a basis. "I know you two wanted the _**really inappropirate**_ (I couldn't help but ennunciate that part) dress, but the truth of the matter is, it wouldn't have fit either of you. You guys had no problem getting along before, so why get in a fight over a dress?"

"Yeah," Tenten chimed in. "And you know that you guys didn't mean that stuff. So c'mon, lets just be civil." The two girls crossed their arms simultaneously, then uncrossed them when they saw the other had crossed their arms. Lennie whacked them both.

"Fine," Ino said grudgingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Sakura huffed. "But we need to get this done because I have tons of stuff to organize for the dance."

"Okay," Tenten said. "I'll go put the dress away." She and I slipped out of the dressing room. Lennie was soon followed by Sakura and Ino, who sat on a bench in the dressing room together.

"Sorry Yamanaka," Sakura said quietly.

"You too," Ino replied, looking at her nails uncomfortably. "I mean, Sasuke could come around one of these days."

"You know he won't," Sakura said glumly, picking up a pretty green dress from earlier. It had a nice glow to it and she had yet to try it on and see how it matched her eyes. "I was just mad that you said it so…so matter of factly. I haven't wanted to face it, y'know? I had this little spark of hope…"

"Sorry," Ino said. "I didn't mean it so harshly and all…"

"No no no," Sakura said. "Don't be silly Ino."

"No you," Ino giggled. "You're the silly one."

"Um guys?" Tenten asked worriedly. I turned away from Sakura and Ino. "Where's that dress?"

"Wasn't it right there?" I asked, pointing to a different bench. But the spot was bare.

"Who could have taken it?" Lennie asked. "I mean, no one was here besides us...and...uh-oh..." Instantly, it looked as though Sakura and Ino's eyes had been set on fire.

"Karin," their voices uttered the name with venom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Needless to say, we all bought our choice of dresses at "the awesomest store in the world". I got the midnight blue dress, figuring I would wear it once and it wouldn't really make a difference. On the car ride home, Ino and Sakura gossiped, developing an unhealthy hate for Karin.

"She's such a-" Ino began.

"But you got a nice dress that brings out your eyes," Tenten protested. "If she hadn't you might have still fought over-"

"Did you hear about what she did that day I left History?" Sakura said angrily.

"Ohmigosh, whaaat?" Ino exclaimed. "Tell me!"

But besides the Karin encounter today, I had found a change for the better. I felt a change in me. I went on my first shopping trip and I didn't end up feeling like a total fool. My dress was really cute and I think it looked good on me. I had been more confident in my decisions. And it was all thanks to Lennie. I looked over at her: she rolled her eyes at Ino and Sakura and grinned at me. She was so confident, her happy-go-lucky spirit really got to me. Without her, I wouldn't have taken the risk to get this dress. And you know what? Taking the risk, not playing it safe, made my decision feel right. My decision…**MY** decision made me feel good. I wasn't doubting myself right now. I was confident. And I even sang along to the chorus on the way to my house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what'ya get Hina-chan?" Hanabi smirked, leaning on my doorway.

"It's in that bag," I said, not caring that she was mocking me. My confidence hadn't faded away quite yet. My satisfaction grew when Hanabi's eyes widened as the dress unfolded in front of her. She whistled.

"Holy cow Hina-chan," she said in amazement. "What did you're friends give you?" I giggled.

"Confidence," I said honestly. Hanabi smiled softly.

"Good," she said, the smiled mischeiviously. "Now, where's Neji? I wanna go blow his mind away!"

"Hey!" I protested, chasing her maniacally laughing figure down the hallway. She entered a closed room with a "Keep Out" sign in big bold letters.

"Neji nii-san!" she cried. "Look at this super scant dress Hinata got!"

"What?" a deep voice asked, like he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Tired, I leaned against the wall panting. I will kill that girl one day.

"Look!" she said, probably shaking the dress in front of him. I could see the scene: Neji's eyes wide, unbelieving. Then he would assume-

"Where did you get this?" his voice demanded.

"It's not mine," Hanabi said disdainfully, then cheerfully. "It's Hinata's!"

"WHAT?" Neji yelled. "Hinata! Where are you?" Ugh, my family was so _**weird**_. I took off for my own room, where little evil siblings couldn't bother me and I could contemplate my day in my little bubble of confidence.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

Thank you so much for reading! I was a total dork and went online to find pictures of dresses I could model the clothes after, but I can't paste the links here without them getting all messed up, so time sort of wasted. At least it is sort of more realistic?


	6. Monday is a Bad Word

Hey everyone, sorry I have not updated in a while, but I've had some issues with procrastination and a lot of homework, which is NOT a good combination.

As a before hand note, I switch POV's pretty frequently in this chapter. I have a tendency to do that, so sorry before hand!

Please enjoy! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, feel free to send them to me! Wow, I sounded interesting there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chapter 6: Monday is a Bad Word**_

(Sakura POV)

_Shit_. That was my first thought this morning. Along with other various dance preparation worries. Like how we were short on decorations because cutting out maple leaves took too friggin long. And how all the DJ's were booked for Friday night. And how they were short on chaperones and if they didn't get more soon, the dance would be cancelled. Oh yeah. And it was Monday.

Today the skies were dark and cloudy, which only added to my foul mood. I took my rage out on my cornflakes, nearly mashing them into pulp. These things hadn't overwhelmed me before, but yesterday at the dress shop had kind of gotten me down.

Knowing, and accepting, Sasuke Uchiha's lack of affection for me was making me depressed. I mean, these things have never bothered me before: the working extra hard, the studying to get those straight A's, and the student government participation. But now that I had accepted he wouldn't ever like me, these things just stressed me out way more. And I was left with this feeling of the accomplishments I had prided myself on might not have been MY accomplishments. They might have just been motivated by my urge to impress some boy. And I didn't know if I had truly been making my effort or if it was just fake.

"You gotta be kidding me," I growled. The smiling weather lady irritated me as she informed her viewers that it would not rain today, but probably later in the week. Fantastic. If it rained, the dance would totally be ruined. Tsunade-sama was holding the dance outside and wouldn't listen to my protests of putting the dance inside, where it would be less windy. Or rainy. Her argument was that if students got sweaty from dancing, they wouldn't have to step outside, as they would already be outside. It was total BS, I realized now. Because the only one who really sweated like crazy was Tsunade…ugh. Well I couldn't argue now, her mind was set.

"Sakura!" my mom shouted from upstairs. "Get going, you're going to be late!"

Grumbling, I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. I jumped on my bike and pedaled furiously, pretending every push of my leg was squashing some problem or another. Or better yet, Uchiha Sasuke. I hooked up my bike hastily and ran to class, getting there just as the bell rang.

"Glad you could join us Sakura," Jiraya greeted. I flushed slightly.

"Thanks for waiting," I retorted softly as I sat down. His head turned sharply.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I said innocently, but inside I was shocked at my own gusto. I had sassed a teacher. Oh my God. My long practiced good girl feelings were gone. I had sassed a teacher. I felt free. I had my own will. I had SASSED a TEACHER. I turned to see Uzumaki staring at me and Uchiha gazing off into space. Smirking, I turned to the front. I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore. This felt good.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what's up with you today," Ino said, taking a bite of her sandwich and looking at me intently. I had probably stunned everyone with my newfound attitude and spunk. Ino and I were eating lunch on a bench in a quiet corner, away from the regular chatter and noise.

"I don't know," I said, being careful about what I told her. "I think I found myself in a way. Like, all this time I've kinda been the good girl and now I'm just…well, me."

"Oh, God," Ino said. "Is this a rebellious thing? 'Cuz if it is, were going to get you straightened out."

"Nah," I laughed. "This is a good kind of thing, I think. I feel more confident, like I can do things MY way. Even if they're not perfect, I still did it with good effort and style, right?"

"This is so not normal Sakura talk," Ino said, taking another bite.

"Well it is now," I said, rolling my eyes and opening my juice box. "'Cuz this is me from now on. I think."

"We'll continue this later," Ino said, looking behind me. That was Ino's signal for 'there are people behind you and I'm not done lecturing you'.

"Hello Sakura, Ino," Hinata nodded to each of us in turn. Lennie and Tenten were not far behind her.

"What's up guys," Lennie asked, sitting down next to me and opened her lunch.

"Nothing much," I lied. Putting aside my new confidence, the dance preparations still needed a TON of work. I had put up sign up sheets for committees this morning, but so far, only a handful of people had signed up. Tonight I would do homework then try and call around for a DJ. In fact, there were a thousand and one other things that needed to be done for the dance. I took out my phone and scanned the list of things that I had planned out. In fact, I became so absorbed in my mental preparations that I hadn't notices Tenten trying to talk to me.

"Huh? What?" I asked stupidly. She eyed me for a second, then repeated the question.

"I just got hired at that café near the University," she said, glancing at me to make sure I was paying attention. "So you guys could come and we could hang out while I work."

"That sounds like _**no**_ fun at all," Lennie complained. "I would just sit there and do homework."

"There are hot University guys," Tenten said encouragingly.

"But no one over 21 is allowed at the dance," Ino said, glaring at _me_.

"Like I can change Tsunade sama's rules," I spat. Why were they all being difficult today?

"Whatever," Lennie said. "I'm in. I don't care if I can't invite them to the dance, just _watching_ Japanese guys would satisfy me."

"I don't know…" Hinata murmured. Lennie grinned mischieviously at her, as if telling a joke. Hinata rolled her eyes in response, a feat probably never accomplished by any Hyuuga in the history of the world.

"And," Tenten added hesitantly, looking directly at Ino and me. "We might see Karin."

"I'M GOING," we yelled at the same time. She was _sooo_ going down. If I now had faults, she would too.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Tenten POV)

I was gazing at the wall at the checkout counter when I heard the faint bass vibrating through the air. I took a deep breath and braced my mental status as the vibrating escalated in volume. If I could have heard anything, I could have swore the coins rattled from inside the register. The sound separated into shorter staccato beats and a voice could be heard rhyming to the lyrics. As soon as I thought my ears were going to explode, the noise cut off in an instant, leaving my ears ringing.

"Hello my darling Tenten!" a high pitched voice screeched from the entrance to the store.

"Ino," I groaned. "Could you be less conspicuous?"

"Doubt it," Sakura said snidely, appearing from behind Ino. She made herself at home behind the counter and began reading one of the magazines stocked nearby.

"At least I have a decent voice to go along with inconspicuousality," Ino snapped, striding over and grabbing the magazine.

"That's not a real word, you know that right?" I asked.

"Give that back Ino-pig!" Sakura yelped, attempting to swipe the magazine back.

"Guys, my boss is going to get mad when he comes back," I warned them.

"Make me forehead girl!" Ino teased, dangling the magazine away from the both of them.

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted Ino and Sakura's little spat. I felt my jaw drop. Even though he was an arrogant retard, I couldn't help feel awed by the Uchiha's presence. He stood like a warrior entering battle with a face better suited for a place in heaven than a city café in Japan.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino chiruped, smiling sweetly. Sakura merely nodded in his direction. I'd noticed a change in her since yesterday. A sort of despair…like giving up. A figure emerged from behind the Uchiha.

"Hey Lennie," I greeted, slightly surprised. They did room in the same house after all. "So this was your ride?"

"Sort of," she said brusquely, marching over to the snack rack. "Anything good here?"

"Yeah," Sakura brightened, pointing to several. "Those are the best, the others are just really sticky sweet and…"

I tuned into Ino and Sasuke's conversation rather than Sakura's opinion on sweets.

"So you drove Lennie all the way out here?" Ino asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. I could almost see the excitement radiating from Ino and the satisfaction she got from simply watching him. It was almost sickening. She had no chance, and even if she did and she took it, it would be the biggest betrayal to her best friend.

"More like kidnapped her," he said, with a twinge of amused annoyance in his voice. "She was determined to ride her bike here. I practically threw her in the backseat and stole the bike."

"Sounds just like her," I laughed.

"Kicking and yelling all the way," Sasuke admitted grimly. "But she never would have gotten here on a _bike_."

"Hey everyone!" I turned. _Oh my God, is that who I think it is?_

"Shh, Kiba," Hinata muttered. "You're voice c-carries a lot."

"Yeah Inuzuka," Sasuke drawled. "Shut up, it'll do us all a favor."

"Your mom," Kiba said reflexively. Sasuke turned his head, grinning, as if to say '_Can you believe this guy's stupidity_?' The answer was yes Sasuke, yes.

"Whoa," Lennie exclaimed, only now turning around. "It's Kiba."

"The one and only doll-face," he grinned cockily. Lennie ignored him and walked over to where I was standing behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Ino sneered. Kiba ignored her.

"I'm ready to purchase," Lennie informed me so officially I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd purchase you Miyashiro," Kiba said, so smoothly it was retarded. For some reason Lennie laughed…like he was cool or something. "But I can't afford 'priceless'."

"Put a cork in it Inuzuka," Sakura cast him a condescending glance. "Or you can get out."

"This isn't school Haruno," he said, his expression turning ugly. "I'll do what I want."

"Kiba…" Hinata feebly attempted to calm him down.

"It's no use Hinata," Sasuke said, staring at Kiba coldly. "People like him don't know when to stop."

Before Kiba could retort, Ino gave a small scream, grabbed Sakura's hand, and ran out of the store.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Sakura POV)

The next thing I knew, I was dragged out of the store and into the parking lot. I tried to wriggle free, but Ino had an iron grip on my wrist.

"Ino, what is this non-"

"Shhhhhh," she shushed me, glaring. Releasing me, she signaled me to be quiet and to follow her. Frustrated, I did so. You never knew what was up with Ino. It was only when we turned the corner and I spotted a flash of red did I understand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Lennie POV)

"So he just happened to be there to give you a ride?" I whispered. Hinata nodded in a way that I took to mean 'Kiba strangely knew I needed a ride and practically forced me into his car'.

"I know how you feel," I muttered, shooting a dirty look at Sasuke, who was just standing there with Tenten and Kiba looking extremely awkward. I paused and thought about that. "Well not *exactly* like that, but the forced ride part."

Hinata nodded and sighed.

"Kiba's not all _that_ bad, actually," I mused. Hinata made a face.

"Tell me again why we need to be here," she said, her tone begging to be taken home.

"To spot cute guys," I winked at her. _Truly, that's why I'm here: to see guys_. Hinata blushed and stared at her shoes. _Or to see any other Naruto characters…it really could go either way…_

"Tenten," Hinata called. Tenten looked over immediately, grateful for a break in the silence.

"Is this place ever busy?" she asked, smiling slightly. The café was totally empty, like it had just opened.

"Classes should be getting out any minute now," Tenten replied, slightly annoyed.

"I wonder where Ino dashed off to," I mused aloud.

"She probably spotted someone who looked like TOP across the street or something," Sasuke sniffed.

"And took Sakura with her?" Hinata asked softly. Tenten and I laughed.

"Hey," Tenten said abruptly. "Kids are in the street. Can you guys like walk around or something so this place looks like it has people in it?"

"Sure thing," Kiba said, beginning to weave around the café.

"Sasuke can sit in the front of the shop where girls can see him," Hinata suggested so quietly I barely heard her, and I was sitting next to her.

"Good idea Hina-hime!" I said louder than necessary. "Sasuke sit by the window."

"No," he said irritatedly.

"Please? The café will get more business!" Tenten begged. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But then they'll talk to me," he said, making a face.

"Pretend you're gay," I suggested. "It won't be that hard, I promise." Kiba laughed.

"Gimme five!" he crowed. Sasuke sent menacing glances to us both.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted my thoughts. _Whoa_, I thought, _cute boy alert_! I suppose he walked in when we all were arguing.

"Hello," Tenten said politely, though blushing slightly. "Welcome to the University Café, how may I assist you?"

"Can I get a cappuchino to go please?"

"Yes," Tenten said, typing in something in the resister. While she bustled around making the cappuchino, I stood up.

"Hello," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. Hmph. College guys here were harder to crack. But then again, they were more approachable.

"I'm Miyashiro Lennie," I offered. He merely nodded at me and walked out with his stupid cappuchino. Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up douchebag," I snapped and sat down again.

"What'd you say to him?" Kiba asked, bewildered. _Oh, had I been speaking in English_?

"Nothing," I said, smiling. Hinata stiffled a giggle and hung her head. Only Tenten had the guts to laugh outright.

"Sh-she *laughter* called *laughter* she c-called y-*laughter*," Tenten managed to say. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat at the table by the window.

Needless to say, in the next half hour Tenten had sold a considerable amount of girly drinks to female college students.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ino POV)

Oh my goodness. I felt like my feet were going to fall off any moment. I began to wonder if this was all really worth it. I looked at Sakura. Her face was flushed and her legs shaking.

"Do you think we should continue?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded her head vigorously.

"There has to be _something_ we can dig up about her," she muttered as we dashed to hide behind another tree.

"And then what?" I whispered, keeping my gaze on the red head walking down the pathway bordering the park. We had been at this for nearly an hour.

"I don't know," she said after a moment. "I just don't know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Sasuke POV)

"The wave has ended," Tenten announced. I looked up.

"Meaning…?" Kiba prompted. I saw Hinata turn her head in the opposite direction, like she was tuning him out and I saw Lennie giggle slightly behind her hand. It was amazing to me how girls always seemed to know what other girls mean, whereas the guys sit there cluelessly.

"No more customers," she said to Kiba. "It's four thirty. No one starts showing up until seven or eight, when the parties start and they need food. But that's not even my shift. My replacement should be here soon."

Good, that meant Lennie would leave soon. I was dying to get out of this stupid place. I wondered why I had driven her here in the first place. Cursing myself for doing something that stupid, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. There was honestly no point to sitting around a café watching boys. Maybe it was an American thing. Or maybe just a Lennie thing. Yeah…I'll go with a Lennie thing.

When I heard the door open and close, I opened my eyes slowly, willing it to be Tenten's replacement.

I was wrong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Hinata POV)

It happened very slowly to me. One minute I was staring at the wall, tuning Kiba out and the next I was witnessing the most violent scene I had ever experienced.

I couldn't move at all. It's like I was frozen, in another body, in another mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Tenten POV)

I remember blood so early in the fight. I remember wondering if my boss was going to fire me. I remember being so shocked that I couldn't move. I remember wondering if it was a dream. Because it seemed so unreal, like it couldn't really happen in real life.

But looking back on it, I think it did.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Kiba POV)

Who knew Sasuke had it in him. I sure didn't. I think he had it all bottled up inside of him. I know it must have been horrible. But I didn't know either of them well, so I was astounded at the raw power being displayed in front of me. As grotesque as it sounds, I couldn't do anything but watch. Lennie rushed right in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Lennie POV)

Unbelieveable. I had lost hope. Astounding. He was real. The one and only. My fangirl dreams revived, awed, overwhelmed.

Uchiha Itachi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hinata help me!" I shouted, once I had snapped back into reality. Sasuke and Itatchi were fiercely engaged in their vicious fight. They were each already bleeding and I could see bruises already beginning to purple. I wondered briefly if this was the first battle of the Uchiha brothers. Hinata tentatively stepped over to where I was.

"How?" she said softly. "We can't possibly do anything, they might hit us!"

"If we don't," I said dangerously. "They will kill each other."

Hinata paled slightly, then nodded. Uncertainly, I walked over to the brawl. I stood a safe distance, scared of being too close.

"Um," I said loudly. Neither payed any attention. Itatchi threw another punch. "STOP!"

No effect whatsoever. I looked behind me. Hinata gazed at the fight, frightened. I felt bad, but what else could I do? Tenten was in shock and Kiba was staring dumbly, not much use in stopping a fight.

_How do you stop a fight anyway?_ I wondered_. In movies, what do they do?_ Suddenly, an idea sprung into my head. Frantically, I scanned the room. There it is. Relieved, I dashed over and grabbed it. Getting as close as I dared, I pulled the handle. White fluff shot out immediately, sputtering indignantly at me as it went.

A few seconds later, I realized grimly that the fire extinguisher had done nothing. They had just made the fight messier. The two Uchihas were now on the floor, wrestling. The blood was making the white fuzz pink. Taking a deep breath, I just went for it.

I grabbed Sasuke's arm, only to have it slip out of my hand. Whether it was from the fire extinguisher or from blood, I'll never know. A wild kick came at me, I ducked. A tiny scream came from behind me. Whipping around, I saw Hinata on her knees, hunched over, clutching her face.

"Holy shit," I cursed in English, then reverted back to Japanese. "Hina-chan are you okay?" She nodded, eyes watering in pain. Tenten had come out of her reverie and was helping her stand up. She was not the only one.

"You take Sasuke, I'll take his brother," Kiba said. I nodded. Again, I tried to grab Sasuke's arm, but he yelled at me this time.

"Get **off** of me!" he shouted.

"Get off of _him_!" I ordered. He shot me a glare. Grabbing his hair, I yanked back. Sasuke gave a yell. And another as Itachi punched him squarely in the jaw. I did a double take. Itatchi just punched him while he was being diverted by me. I glanced at Kiba, who was trying to drag Itachi away by his legs. Sasuke struggled to stand and Itatchi followed suit, ignoring Kiba's yell of "You stepped on my hand!"

I shoved Sasuke hard with my shoulder. He stumbled to the left, Itachi not far behind. I tried to shove Itachi back, but he simply plowed through. Quickly, I grabbed onto Itachi's legs, causing him to fall but also delivering a blow to my jaw. Dizzily, I saw him turn over slowly and face me, glaring. I saw Hinata and Tenten supporting Sasuke on his feet in my peripheral vision. I tried to grab Itachi's legs again and maybe get him farther away from Sasuke, but he threw off my hands. Sasuke stumbled up behind him, grabbed his head, and threw it down. A resounding _**thud!**_ was heard befor the softer _thump!_ of Sasuke's body hitting the ground.

"Oh my God," Tenten whispered, the first to break the silence. "They actually tried to kill each other." I shot Hinata a glance. She looked back, worriedly.

"I know," I said softly. "We have to get Sasuke to a hospital. He's bleeding a lot."

"I'll drive," Kiba said, helping Hinata pick up the unconscience Sasuke. I turned away from the sight of him.

"Tenten, do you have a first aid kit?" I asked. She nodded and brought one out from under the counter.

"I have to go down the block and get some stuff to clean this up," she gestured over the floor, which resembled a fingerpainting I did when I was five. Only this one only used white and pink paint, rather than any random colors I found in my paint box. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep my voice even. She left and for a minute I simply sat there and stared at the face of Itachi Uchiha. The hatred between them was real. Not that I hadn't known it, but that before, it had been safely enclosed within the dry pages of a book. Now it was in front of my very eyes. I smoothed back his hair and opened the first aid.

Ripping open several anti-septic wipes, I bunched them up and rubbed them over all visible areas of skin. His shin had a large, deep scrape, I assumed it was from Sasuke's shoe. I ripped another anti-septic wipe and ran it over the wound.

"Who are you?" a rough voice demanded. I looked at his face. The eyes were open.

"I'm me," I said as he struggled to sit up. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He ignored me and sat up anyway, swaying slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritatedly as I pushed back his shorts slightly to reach the end of a gash. How he had gotten a gash, I didn't know. I said nothing in response to him and he sat in silence.

"Why did you attack him like that?" I asked so quietly, I wasn't even sure myself if I had said anything. He shrugged. I watched his facial expression, or rather, lack thereof.

"He attacked me first," he said.

"And you attacked back," I said accusingly.

"I was defending myself," he retorted.

"You were fighting offensively, not just defensively," I countered.

"He hates me, I'm not just going to let him beat me up," he snapped. He frowned. "Or am I supposed to be his punching bag so he can punch out his stupid hormonal rage?"

"It's not stupid," I said softly, but the anger shook my voice. "It's a _loss_ and his **grief** is still there."

"So you've heard," he said, eyes narrowing. "Well let me tell you little girl: these things _happen_. Things you think _shouldn't happen_ and things you _want_ to happen, they all just _**happen**_. There is nothing you can do about it, but how you _deal_ with it shows people who you really are." He fell into a glowering silence. Horrified, I realized blood was soaking through the back of his shirt. I lifted it to reveal a red, sticky mess.

"How are you _bleeding_?" I muttered, ripping open more anti-septics. There was no answer, and I didn't expect one. After a while, I decided to speak.

"Hiding doesn't make you strong," I said, gaining strength and volume. If there was ever a time to preach ideas from Harry Potter, it was now. "Facing your fears, your grief. That's what makes you truly great." He was silent. I thought I had finally gotten him to realize his part in this, but I was wrong. He turned to look at me, glare at me, bore holes through my eyes.

"Why. Do. You. Care." It was more of a menacing growl than a question. Note to self: Uchiha Itachi is a very scary man.

"I don't," I said simply. "I'm just wondering why you don't." _Do I care?_ I wondered. _Do I want him to feel bad? To repent?_ I shook those thoughts from my head. This was not the time to push my fan girl fantasies on these people. This was a very real and very serious situation.

Pulling the tall man up, I supported him all the way to the outside of the café before he pulled away from my support.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He treaded gently along the sidewalk.

"I'm leaving," he called over his shoulder.

"Y-You can't leave like that," I protested incredulously. He was crazy. This whole place was crazy. Naruto was crazy.

"I'm fine," he said easily. And I might have believed him if he hadn't been walking in a zig zag line. I dashed over to him.

"Let me help," I said, taking his arm. He shook it off. "I can drive you."

"Go away," he said. I gaped, but still walked along side his gentle walk.

"But I helped you!" I tried to take his arm again, but he threw my arm away from him.

"Any simpleton can clean cuts," he said coldy. Then, speaking slowly as if I were retarded. "I don't need your help." He continued his slow walk down the sidewalk. This time I made no effort to follow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Sakura POV)

"Ino I am going to kill you," I glared murderously at her. We had been tailing Karin for the last hour and a half at least. And where else would she end up? But at the University Café of course.

Tenten emerged from the café and we dashed over to her. She had one leg in her car when she spotted us.

"Oh, hey you two," she said, surprised. "Where did you go off to?"

"Did Karin just go in there?" Ino asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Tenten said, surprised even more. "Apparently she had the next shift."

Slowly I turned to Ino.

"You. will. pay."

"I'll drive home," she said meekly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Lennie POV)

It was sunset. I was driving Sasuke's car, the one he kidnapped me in, back to the house. My bike was still in the trunk. Hinata had left his keys in the ignition for me.

For some reason, Sasuke's car's windows were all very blurry.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

I know I haven't thanked people before for commenting and stuff, so I'm going to do that now: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! The Itachi element was actually suggested to me by Geniusly-Unique, which I suppose she is! :D I thought about it versus my original idea and I was like, yeah that could work. Hope you fans of fiction liked it!


End file.
